The Legend of the Next King
by CallmeDeku
Summary: Deku is a young Teenager who strives to prove that he can be a hero even if he is quirkless. Until his favorite Hero says just to give up and become a normal civilian. Deku Heartbroken goes to the alley where he meets a Strange Mysterious Man that will change his life. (Sorry I couldn't find Boku No Hero Academia in Crossover Category)
1. Chapter 1: The Legend

One Summer Night... a young Izuku Midorya would learn what it truly meant to be a hero.  
"Mama I wanna be a hero when I grow up!" Izuku would say. "I'm sure you will my little Izuku.." Izuku's Mom would say. -Timeskip- 5 Hours Later...

"I-Izuku I'm so sorry!" Izuku's Mother would say. "M-Mama i-is it true that I can't be a h-h-hero."

"OH IZUKU I'M SO SORRY!" And with that statement Izuku and his mother broke up in tears.

9 Year Timeskip-

"A-All Might is it true that even if I'm quirkless I can become a hero?" Izuku or Now Deku would say.

"I'm sorry Son you might have luck as a dectevive." Deku's Mind-"I-I knew I could never become a hero!"

Deku would start crying and ran to the alley's. Deku quietly sobbing to himself. Then suddenly a Middle Aged Man came along. "Oi why are you crying?" The Mysterious Man said. "Even my favorite hero said I couldn't become a hero!" Deku would say "Hey Kid if you were to have a quirk what would you do with it?" The Mysterious Man said. "I-I would protect everyone from villians and keep my friends safe!" Deku would say  
Middle Aged Man's Mind- "Hmmm? Most people would just wreck anything with a quirk. They would just want power,but this boy is different. "Tell me Boy what is your name?" The Mysterious Man Said.

"I-Izuku Midorya Sir!" Deku would say. "Would you want to be my pupil and train under me?" The Mysterious Man Said as he pulled of his cloak revealing a Stunning Physcue and he was wearing a Straw Hat.

"ShiShiShi! The Name's Monkey D. Luffy! You might know me as the World's Most Free Man!" The Mysterious Stranger now Identified as Luffy would say. "S-Sugoi I'm really meeting Monkey D. Luffy!" Deku would say.

"Oh wait before you go eat this!" Luffy would pull out 3 Fruits one Dark Purple One Orange and One Light Blue. Deku would pick the Dark Purple one. -Munch Munch- "Ew! That tasted like Burnt Rubber someone Peeded on!" Deku would say as he tried to wash his mouth. Luffy would show his famous smile "Well Well I've finally found a worthy student!" Luffy's Mind-"Gotta hurry only have 5 Years until I dissapear... I did it Shanks I've found the next one to inherit the Gomu Gomu No Mi". "Alright Izuku your training begins now!"

"Before you can wield this quirk you will need to phiscally train!" Izuku would pratice his Daily Routine for the Next 2 MONTHS Carrying Boulders and Cleaning the Big Dump of Trash. "Alright Izuku you've come a long way I'm proud of you!" Luffy would say. "And for completing this task I will teach you 2 of my Moves!" Luffy would say. "Alright watch carefully... GOMU GOMU NO:PISTOL!" Izuku was shocked as Luffy's Arm Stretched out and hit a boulder shattering it into pieces. "SUGOI!" Luffy's Mind-"I still got it!" Izuku would try to mimic the move only to hit himself with a rubbery fist in the process. (Please Scroll up to see the Part where Izuku ate the Fruit) 8 Weeks Later. "I've finally got it!" Izuku would punch the Boulder landing a huge dent. "Hmmm Izuku try using Momentuim!" Luffy would say. Izuku would try what his Master just said and the Boulder would break into pieces. "SUGOI!"

"Alright Luffy time for the Second Move!" "GOMU GOMU NO:BAZOOKA!" Luffy's Arms stretched palms faced open sending the 3 Boulders into oblivion into the sky. "Alright now you try Izuku!" Izuku would mimic the second move performing it sucessfuly. "Alright I did it!" Izuku would smile. "Alright Izuku you don't want to be late for those U.A. Exams do you?" "Oh No I almost forgot about it thanks Luffy-Sensei!" Deku would say. "Oh and don't forget to wear your clothes!" Luffy would say. "Eh Luffy-Sensei I am wearing clothes." Deku would say. "No not those these!" Luffy would say as he brought up from a box of Clothes. (Picture Luffy's clothes from Romance Dawn but it's Green and Black Green on the upper part and black on the lower) "T-Thank you Luffy-Sensei no one has ever been this nice to me!" Deku would say as he hugged his Sensei. "No Problem Kid..." And with that Izuku Midorya's New Adventure Begins! The Start of The Neo Golden Age!


	2. Chapter 2:The Start of the King

"Now is my time!" Deku would say. "I'm not the Worthless Deku anymore... I'm Monkey D. Deku!"

Izuku would walk in the U.A. Hall Meeting this Strange Girl with a Long Tongue accdentally bumping into her. "Woah Sorry about that! Deku would say. "It's ok hey do you know where we're supposed to take the exams? Oh how rude of me, my name is Tsuyu Asui." The Girl now known as Tsuyu would say. "Well my name's Monkey D. Deku!" Deku would say. "Hey isn't that the name of the World's Most Free Man and All Might's Rival?" The Girl would say. Deku's Mind-"W-What Luffy-Sensei never told me that!".

Deku would suddenly realize he was talking to a girl. Deku's Mind-"I've never been in such contact with a girl before!" Izuku would talk to Asui as they walked to the U.A. Opening Exams. "Alright Asui today is the day we become Heroes!" Deku would almost shout. Deku's Dream was now to become the Best Hero and the next Legend/Free Man. The Announcer would announce the first Test. He would explain the exams. "Alright Kids for the first test you will face 3 Monsters the 1st Monster gives 50 Points the0 Second Monster gives 70 Points and the third one gives 0!" The Announcer would say. "Eh Zero?" Every Kid Participating in the Exams would say. Every One would get up and go outside and partake in the exams. "Time to show everyone what I can do!" Deku launched at the First Monster Towering over them in height shouting **"GOMU GOMU NO:PISTOL!"** Deku's Fist would stretch out as he hit the monster robot in the head breaking it and sending it crashing into a building. Everyone would be amazed.

Until Bakugou showed up and blew several more monsters with explosions not wanting to be shown up

"Hey Deku you loser if you ever try to show me up you'll see what will be coming to you!" As Bakugou's Hand would light up with explosions as he said the threat. "Bring it on Bakugou!" Deku would say. (Please Remember training with Luffy has made Deku More Confident) Until One Giant Hand would fall on the sky,and it was falling on Asui who's Leg was stuck in stone. Deku rushing in to save her said **"G0MU GOMU NO:ROCKET!"** as he launched himself into her saving her from a terrible injury "Are you alright Asui?" Deku would say. "Y-Yes I am.." Asui would say. "Thank you for saving me!" She would say. "Anytime that's what friends are for!" Deku would say. "Let's go Asui we need to continue if we want to finish!" Little did Everyone Particpating know that this was being filmed on National T.V. "That's My Little Boy who took down that robot and is talking to a girl! I'm so proud!" Deku's Mom said. "Oh Wait when did Izuku ever stretched like that? Oh no maybe he's hurt!" Back to the Exams as it was over Deku had the least points. "I guess this is it... I'm sorry Luffy-Sensei...",but suddenly All Might appeared saying that he could continue as he saved Asui from a terrible injury and wasted all his points to save her just like a true hero would. "A-All Might?" Deku would say. "THANK YOU!" He would say. Thus Ends the First Test and on with the Second Test. Stay tuned for another chapter of The Legend of the Next King! Please give me tips and reviews! God Bless You All My Brothers And Sisters!


End file.
